Cruela
by karen vera
Summary: (Hiatus) Bella, de 24 años, pasa por un periodo de letargo emocional. No terminó sus estudios y rompió con su novio hace 6 meses. Nada llama su atención, hasta que descubre la adicción de la crueldad B&E Lemmon OoC Humanos
1. Traspiés de aburrida

_Queridas lectoras,_

_¡Otra vez por estos lados!, después de unos meses de concluir Hada de Alas Azules y quedarme media vacía de ideas (¿les ha pasado alguna vez?). _

_Ahora, mis personajes preferidos Edward y Bella, hijos de la fabulosa creación de Stephenie Meyer, vuelven a revivir en mi cabeza con una nueva idea. Sin embargo, está vez Bella ya es un tantito más "adulta" (sólo un poco), pero su mente gira y gira en su propio fuero interno, con otras "maduras" y transversales emociones que le harán reflexionar y cometer uno que otro error._

_¡Espero que les guste…! Espero sus comentarios._

_Y a mi querida Beta Jo ¡Mil gracias por aceptar, otra vez…!_

_Besotes!_

_Karen_

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD.

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Summary**

Bella es una chica de veinticuatro años que, aún no ha podido terminar su carrera, pero trabaja y es independiente. Siente que, este último tiempo, no ha sido nada novedoso y que vive un periodo de letargo emocional, fruto de una relación que rompió hace más de tres meses.

Nada la hace vibrar, todo parece igual y la gente no le resulta interesante, pero descubre, en su propia inercia, que tener un poco de dominio sobre otro es agradable, una dulce adicción que la consume y de la que no se podrá zafar fácilmente. Su víctima: un ex compañero de la secundaria, Edward Cullen. Nada muy especial (o eso cree…)

**Capítulo I**

**Traspiés de aburrida**

El aburrimiento es el peor aliado de la ansiedad. Y ese día estaba sola, mis nuevos libros de temáticas antiguas no me parecían atractivos y, mucho menos, la triste y miserable realidad. Anhelaba una emoción, algo que diese un giro en mi vida, pero me estaba enfocando mal.

Abrí mi Facebook en busca de matar el tiempo con una frase, una fotografía que, al menos, llamara medianamente mi atención, pero nada ni nadie lograba moverme una pizca de esa adrenalina que buscaba. Todo me parecía tedioso, aburrido y, a medida que eso se acrecentaba mi ánimo se volvía inquieto, vulnerable y extraño.

Miré al chat en busca de un personaje relativamente "entretenido" para hablar porque, a estas alturas, ya me había comido más de medio paquete de galletas, sólo de fastidiada. Sin embargo, recorría uno por uno los nombres y mientras los observaba, imaginaba las temáticas: Alice me hablaría de sus nuevas conquistas y de los últimos tres chicos con que se había acostado durante las últimas dos semanas, como siempre, agregaría que eran pésimos en la cama y que, en realidad, no le entusiasmaba ninguno. No había novedad.

Continué y pasé por Gabriela, eterna depresiva; Emmett, un ser extraordinariamente femenino en ocasiones y que, a pesar de su contextura robusta y su voz grave, sospechaba que bien en el fondo era gay. Demasiado quisquilloso para ser un hombre básico, de los comunes.

Uno con problema de identidad se cambió el nombre, aunque lo traicionó la foto. Ni siquiera me animaba a preguntarle porqué lo había hecho. Sin gran esfuerzo por mover la cabeza y limitarme a mover la cuenca de los ojos, seguí el recorrido… Mike, un ex guapetón de la escuela que ya se había puesto gordo y daba la impresión que también medio insalubre con esa barba espesa y el cabello desordenado.

¡Uf, valor! ¿Qué se hace en estos momentos de aburrimiento extremo? Eché un vistazo al televisor: un anochecer limpio, con cielo aún azul, pero sin sol. El mar había adquirido un tono similar. Un hombre sentado en la orilla de una terraza, sin casa, observaba las olas agitarse contra la orilla, mientras se abrigaba con una pequeña fogata y un labrador fiel se acurrucaba a sus pies. Quise estar ahí. Cerré los ojos e intenté transportarme con el poder de la mente hacia las sensaciones que despertarían en mí aquel lugar: aire fresco, tan limpio que abrumaba mis fosas nasales al inspirarlo, el calor del fuego me pegaba de frente en el rostro, mientras el viento helado se colaba por mi espalda en el leve espacio entre el jeans y la chaqueta que, en ese momento, me di cuenta no era suficientemente larga. Sentí frío también.

Abrí los ojos y no había novedad. Contemplé el paisaje que me ofrecía la incipiente noche tras el suave algodón de las cortinas blancas. La lámpara de noche estaba encendida, iluminando a medias, como en este momento sentía era mi vida. Nada nuevo, más de lo mismo. Y en el fondo de todo, una profunda soledad. Ya nada me erizaba la piel y nadie me movía el piso. ¿Acaso la estabilidad me volvió mal agradecida? Por esta vez me quise dar la oportunidad de dejar fluir mis emociones, debía dejar de pensar en los otros y avocarme en mí. Lo necesitaba de manera imperiosa.

Miré nuevamente a la derecha de la pantalla. Cincuenta puntos verdes me indicaban que había harta gente conectada, pero nadie que llamara mi atención. Le di la oportunidad de nuevo a ese listado tedioso, ahora de abajo hacia arriba. Suspiré decepcionada, hasta que me encontré con el nombre de un viejo amigo de la escuela: Edward Cullen.

Creo que en todo este tiempo no había hablado jamás con él. Ni siquiera me di el trabajo de mirar sus fotografías cuando me contactó por Facebook. Lo recordaba como un chico tranquilo, flacuchento y un poco deslavado, pero animoso, inteligente y caballero. Nada muy atractivo, pero sí, dueño de una mirada tierna y silenciosa. Sus ojos miel claro, calzaban a la perfección con ese cabello castaño cobrizo y las mejillas rosadas. Su sola existencia me dio curiosidad por una vez en la vida. ¡Sí, lo sabía! Todo era fruto del aburrimiento, pero qué más daba… no tenía nada más que hacer.

Mis dedos caminaron sobre el cuadrado del laptop, moviendo la flecha hacia la derecha justo para pinchar el nombre de mi sorteo mental. Di un toquecito más intenso y la ventanilla se desplegó. Sin grandes expectativas escribí:

— _¡Hola, Edward! ¿Cómo estás?_

Esperé una respuesta, pero ni siquiera apareció el ticket que me aseguraba que revisó el mensaje. Definitivamente no era mi día, no hoy. Salí de Facebook y abrí una página web de una librería. Revisé una docena de títulos nuevos y busqué la continuación de un par de sagas que tenía incompletas. Un par estaban a la venta. Mañana me daría una vuelta para revisarlas en in situ.

Eché otro vistazo al televisor y me encontré con un programa de cocina. Un chef regordete agitaba el contenido dentro de un sartén, mientras sujetaba el resto de los ingredientes con la mano izquierda. A pesar de que me gustaba cocinar, no había colocado la suficiente atención desde el principio, y no sabía qué preparaba realmente, menos ahora que batía unos huevos dentro de un bol de cristal.

Miré un libro, que recién comenzaba a leer, sin muchas ansias y después coloqué la atención en una revista que tampoco abrí, porque en esta edición no había escrito el periodista que me gustaba.

Ya resignada a la condena del aburrimiento cerré las ventanas de Internet y dejé, como siempre, las redes sociales para el final. Para mi sorpresa, antes de cerrarla, la ventana parpadeó.

—_Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo va? Tanto tiempo…_

¡Cullen se dignó a contestar! Qué curiosidad. Sonreí con un atisbo de morbo y perversidad. ¿Continuaría siendo medio pánfilo? Encontré divertido estar hablando con él, porque a pesar de que pasaran cien años, cuando uno contactaba a sus viejos amigos, sobre todo los del colegio, seguía existiendo esa relación de cierto poder sobre ellos.

— _¡Edward Cullen! ¿Cómo has estado?_ —exclamé eufórica, era mi momento de asesinar el abatimiento.

—_Muy bien y tú, ¿qué es de tu vida, en qué estás?_ —continuó y mi risa se ensanchaba cada vez más.

—_Buuu, harta agua bajo el puente, jejeje_ —contesté sin decir nada realmente, quería que él lanzara la primera piedra. —_Y tú, ¿alguna novedad, terminaste tu carrera de…?_

En realidad no lo recordaba bien, fueron sólo palabras de buena crianza porque nunca me importó de verdad.

—_Jajaja_ —respondió, creo que se había percatado. —_De periodista_.

— _¿En serio? Y, ¿qué tal? ¿Ejerces? _—seguí el hilo de la conversación para pasar el bochorno, lo más bajo perfil posible.

—_Sí, ahora trabajo en el área de reportajes en "La quinta noticia". Llevo un par de años aquí._ _Y tú, ¿qué haces?_

— _¡Uf, bueno…! yo estudié Relaciones Públicas, pero no he podido terminar, así que trabajo de asistente comercial en un banco. Parece que ambos estamos en esto de las comunicaciones_.

—_Ah, qué bien_. —Dijo Edward, pero podría jurar que no le interesaba en absoluto. Pensé en cortar la conversación, pero él la finiquito antes. — _Bells, te dejo, voy saliendo con unos amigos_.

¡Buuu! Hasta aquí me había llegado la gran conversación de la noche.

— _¡Qué te vaya bien!_ —me despedí.

—_Pero, mira, ¿te parece que nos juntemos a conversar? Podríamos reírnos de nuestra época de colegio_ —sugirió.

Su oferta no me pareció nada mal, después de todo, se trataría de una plática distinta al resto de los personajes que veía a diario. Aceptaría.

—_Claro, dime cuándo y dónde_ —espeté.

— _¿Sigues viviendo en el barrio central_?

—_Ajá_.

—_El Bar Capuccino, ¿lo conoces?_

A un par de compañeros en el trabajo les oí hablar un par de veces de este pub. ¿Sabía llegar que era lo importante, no?

—_Claro…_

—_El jueves a las nueve, ¿está bien?_

—_Nos vemos ahí_ —me despedí.

—_Un beso_. —Concluyó la conversación.

Cerré la ventana y ya estaba medio arrepentida de aceptar la invitación. Después me di ánimo sola pensando que ver a un personaje del pasado, podía convertirse en una pequeña distracción. En verdad decidí no cuestionarme nada más. No valía la pena.

Rosalie me llamó cerca de las ocho para que fuésemos a bailar. Había unos chicos polacos recién llegados a la casa de un amigo suyo. Pero estaba medio cansada, así que decidí quedarme en cama. Por supuesto, Rose me gruñó por el teléfono antes de cortar. En menos de media apareció frente a mi puerta.

El chirrido agudo del timbre lo oí entre sueños y pesadillas. Aún grogui me levanté descalza, a tientas en medio de la oscuridad. La puerta entrecerrada de mi habitación me jugó una mala pasada y me golpeó el dedo pequeño del pie, dándome una punzada del maligno.

— ¡Auuuuuuuuuuch, mierda! —aullé y le pegué a la puerta inerte que se devolvió como burlándose de mí. — ¿Quién es? —continué ya iracunda.

—Soy yo, ridícula, ¡Ábreme, ya! —ordenó Rose del otro lado del muro.

¡Oh, por Dios, Rose! Pero qué insistente era… ¡Valor! Inspiré profundo y giré la manilla para destrabar la puerta. Rose se lanzó como un gato sobre mí, anulando cualquier posibilidad de volver a cerrar la puerta y obligarla a irse.

—Vístete, Bells, ¿Es que no sabes lo guaaaaapo que están esos polacos? Tengo uno que está de ensueño.

La contemplé superada y moví la cabeza de un lado, mientras exhalaba. Rose hizo caso omiso a mi rostro, pasó por delante de mí y encendió la ducha. Volvió a mi cuarto y se cruzó de piernas sobre la cama, en tanto se observaba las perfectas uñas rojas.

—Te doy veinte minutos. Ni un segundo más…

Se colocó de pie y comenzó a hurguetear mi closet.

— ¿Acaso no tienes algo más sensual? ¡Por Dios, te has vuelto un vejestorio! —se quejó.

Coloqué un pie en la ducha, ya resignada. No se iría de aquí ni aunque la echara, estaba apernada y giraba como tornado por toda la habitación, en busca de la mejor tenida para la ocasión. ¡Ojalá tuviese razón y el polaco en cuestión mereciera el esfuerzo!

El agua me refrescó la somnolencia. Descolgué la toalla blanca y me envolví con ella, aún con el cabello estilando. Pasé la palma de la mano en el espejo para ver mi posible rostro de él y me encontré con una mujer aburrida. Linda, pero con falta de emoción. Pensar en una copa de champán era lo único que me alentaba a esta cruzada nocturna. Dudaba que el polaco superara una buena copa espumante y fría.

Sobre la cama estaba un vestido con escote v en el pecho y la espalda, con brillitos platinados sobre la tela morada suave. Un cinturón negro y horror ¡Unas pantaletas de encaje negro, que no usaba desde el tiempo del innombrable!

—No necesito esas bragas —las cogí en un puño, pero Rose me sujetó la mano, enarcó una ceja rubio y torció sus labios rojos con malicia.

—Nunca se sabe… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no "incursionas" con nadie. Es tiempo ya –soltó una carcajada.

—No tengo intenciones.

—Mmm, te aseguro que cuando lo veas no te arrepentirás. Es un guapetón de catálogo. Me lo agradecerás.

Esta noche mi amiga estaba más insistente que nunca. Estaba empecinada en que me acostara con quien fuera con tal de sacudirme del letargo en que estaba sometida. Finalmente, me coloqué cada una de las prendas que escogió para mí y partimos.

Llegamos al "Pitbull", un pub para sub treinta y caminamos a encontrarnos con nuestros objetivos de hoy. Por la hora, todos ya estaban "On fire", karaoke desafinados, chicas patéticas intentando conquistar chicos y hombres borrachos que aún se creían de quince. Un espectáculo penoso. Sólo la música salvaba, en algo, el tedio.

Pedimos unas copas de champán y nos sentamos. Rose cogió su Iphone 4 y llamó a sus contactos. De pronto, en medio de la muchedumbre aparecieron un par de chicos con pinta de estriptiseros, con camisas abiertas casi hasta el ombligo e incluso, uno de ellos llevaba una cadena de oro. No era feos, pero ¡Oh, Santo Cielo! Qué tipazos tan chabacanos.

Le eché un vistazo a Rose y ella sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, claramente tampoco era lo que ella esperaba. Los chicos se acercaron hablando un inglés al estilo Tarzán, y que sólo mi amiga supo sortear bien. Tenían pinta de traficantes o cafiches, pero corrientes no parecían. Pidieron una botella de whisky —uno de ellos pagó en efectivo, extrayendo billetes de un grueso y sospechoso fajo—, y comenzaron sus conquistas toscas, con risotadas groseras y miradas intimidantes. A esas horas odiaba infinitamente a Rose.

Iba en mi cuarta copa de champán y ya no me parecían tan espantosos. Incluso me las di de descubridora y noté que uno de ellos tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y una nariz respingona de envidia. No estaba tan mal como parecía. El más callado me cogió la mano y me arrastró a bailar. En menos de un segundo tenía su aliento caliente sobre mi oreja, de manera insistente y un tanto brusca, pero no desagradable. Su boca frenética se fue directo a mi cuello, subiendo por la clavícula y posándose finalmente en mis labios. Me besó rápidamente y sus brazos se cerraron en mi espalda. Tenía un cuerpo fuerte y no besaba nada mal. La música siguió y la noche se empezó a poner un poco más emocionante.

Sus manos ávidas de una calurosa noche se posaron en la parte alta de mis muslos, descendiendo poco a poco para tantear la mercancía. Daba lo mismo, esto ya estaba más excitante. En mi fuero interior le agradecí las bragas a Rose. Algo murmuró en su inglés poco claro. Incliné el oído para escucharlo mejor.

-V-a-m-o-s a h-ó-t-e-l

Lo dudé un segundo, pero un apretón suave que se cerró sobre mi cintura me hizo decidir.

-Ok.

Sonrió satisfecho y me cogió la mano para arrastrarme hasta la salida. Sin embargo, antes le recordé que tenía que buscar mi chaqueta a la mesa donde estaba Rose. Se lamió los labios y asintió. A estas alturas y con todo ese alcohol sobre el cuerpo era un verdadero galán que valía la pena degustar.

Me hice espacio entre la gente que se apretujaba entre sí, cuando de pronto vi un extraño espectáculo. Rose se había abalanzado sobre el otro polaco y lo ¡estrangulaba! Tenía sus finas manos cerrados sobre la manzana de adán del individuo, mientras él esbozaba una perversa sonrisa de diversión. Estaba tan rojo como ebrio y al parecer se entretenía con la ira de Rose. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡Qué bochorno!

—Rose, ¿qué pasa?

Ella se giró furiosa, entrecerró los ojos y le dio un empujón al sujeto robusto. Él levantó las manos divertido. ¿Acaso no sabía Rose lo ridícula que se veía, intentando ahorcar a ese hombrón? Si era una hormiga amenazando un elefante.

Rose cogió su bolso, tomó mi chaqueta y me la lanzó.

—Nos vamos —anunció, roja de ira.

— ¿Por qué, qué pasó? —pregunté descolocada, mientras mi acompañante se impacientaba.

— "Éstos" piensan que somos unas rameras…

Estallé en una carcajada, ¿desde cuándo Rose era moralista? Si se había acostado con más chicos que la suma de sus dedos y los míos —incluyendo los de los pies—. Le hice un gesto al polaco y él frunció el ceño, molesto. Pero nada, con ella había llegado y con ella me iría.

Cuando subimos al coche, Rose arrancó furiosa, tanto que por poco quedamos estampadas contra un Volvo que andaba por la calle principal.

— ¡Idiota! —se quejó de mal humor.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue lo que te molestó tanto?

—No soy una prostituta, ¿acaso lo parezco?

Observé su vestido negro que, con suerte le tapaba los glúteos, y las botas de taco alto sobre las rodillas.

— ¿Quieres que te conteste de verdad? —le pregunté de broma.

Pero ella lo tomó mal, muy mal.

—Si fuese así, tú también lo pareces…

—De acuerdo —asentí para no seguir discutiendo.

Mi respuesta irónica la ofuscó aún más. Encendió la radio y la dejó a todo volumen, con la idea de no escucharme. A veces mi amiga sufría de unos cambios de humor, espantosos. Cada día comprobaba más la teoría de que los psicólogos están más fritos del seso que uno.

Estacionó fuera de mi edificio sin decirme nada. Sin embargo, antes de partir bajó el vidrio de su lado y gritó.

—Hablamos mañana.

Asentí, sin mayor gracia. De verdad ya había superado mi cuota de la noche. Por mí, me hubiese quedado durmiendo en mi camita tibia. Y así fue, al otro día llegó a la hora de almuerzo con una bandeja de sushi y mucha Coca-Cola Light para la resaca. Como supuse en algún momento su actitud tenía más relación con su etapa de periodo hormonal que con los comentarios del polaco. Pero ya había pasado y estábamos disfrutando un delicioso café colombiano, con unos pastelillos de chocolate de postre.

Era jueves en la mañana y si no fuese por el aviso de mi móvil, habría olvidado por completo la cita que esa noche tenía cita con Edward. Llegué a mi casa, me cambié ropa y me puse unos jeans de diseño con un top color oro envejecido y unos grandes aros a tono. Domestiqué un poco mi cabello castaño y salí para juntarme con él.

El bar no estaba muy ocupado. Sólo unas cuantas mesas con gente, pero se vislumbraba que habría buen ambiente. Me acomodé en la penúltima mesa y me pedí una copa de vino blanco, mientras lo esperaba. Daba por sentado que no me dejaría plantada.

Observé la vela blanca que ardía sobre un envase de vidrio, mientras las rodeaban pétalos de flores a los lados. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Alex. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que rompimos y nunca más supe de él. No distinguía si mis emociones se debían a que de verdad lo extrañaba o si eran fruto de la soledad. Lo único que sabía es que ese día que me dejó, y después de llorar como una idiota una noche entera, me juré a mí misma nunca más volver a enamorarme. Los hombres en mi vida se limitarían a pasarlo bien un rato, pero para nada más. Nunca más compartir mis emociones, ni mis proyectos, a menos que se tratase sólo de un amigo.

Cuando volví al aquí y ahora, miré por encima de las mesas y luego mi reflejo en la ventana. "Nada mal", dije para mí. Ya habían pasado quince minutos y él no aparecía. Cogí mi móvil y cuando me disponía a llamarlo, noté que se habría la mampara de vidrio con bordes de madera, de estilo clásico. Era él.

Observó un poco desorientado y cogió su teléfono. En menos de un segundo vibró el mío.

—_Bella, ¿llegaste?_ —preguntó, en tanto yo lo observaba con risa.

— _¿Dónde?_ —le dije sólo para asustarlo.

Se oyó un silencio inmediato tras el auricular. La escena era muy divertida porque yo podía ver su reacción en vivo y en directo, mientras él ignoraba mi posición. Se había paralizado y girado de nuevo hacia la puerta. ¿Para devolverse? ¿Tan luego se rendía?

Reí y seguí la conversación.

—_Estoy frente tuyo_ —musité.

Corté y elevé la mano para que me viera. Levantó la vista y me observó por sobre sus cejas espesas, sonriendo aliviado. Caminó hacia mí y a medida que se acercaba, podía ver lo guapo que se había puesto con los años. Seguía alto y delgado, pero notablemente fibroso, su cabello cobrizo relucía en medio de un estilo casual, sus ojos ambarinos parecían resaltar a la par que sus labios rojos y bien delineados. Venía perfectamente afeitado, con camisa a cuadros bajo una chaqueta de cuero oscuro y una gran sonrisa.

¡Oh, oh! Definitivamente valió la pena la espera. Mi morbo y curiosidad se exacerbaron al máximo cuando su mejilla rozó la mía y su aroma a perfume fresco de Calvin Klein One, mezclado con las hormonas casi imperceptibles, se internó por mi nariz, provocándome un delicioso estertor.

Se acomodó frente a mí y dejó su chaqueta en la silla del lado. Sonrió nervioso, esa reacción aún la mantenía conmigo y la disfruté momento a momento. Sus ojos miel me miraban fijos y sus pupilas estaban cada vez más dilatadas. Mmmm, muy buen indicio, le gustaba.

El camarero no tardó en llegar con mi copa de vino y él aprovechó el momento para pedir ron. Aún tenía costumbres de estudiante. Eso me agradaba, le daba un aire fresco y juvenil. Por educación dejé mi copa intacta sobre la mesa, mientras llegaba lo suyo. Hicimos un pequeño salud y sus mirada se colgó de la mía, sosteniéndola sin temor a la vergüenza. Sin duda, esta noche sería mía y de los viejos tiempos.


	2. Mejor que en los viejos tiempos

_Mis niñas queridas,_

_Gracias a mi veloz Beta Jo, ya está listo el segundo capítulo que espero les guste._

_Un besote inmenso y muchas gracias por sus review y visitar mi historia._

_Cariños,_

_Karen_

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Capítulo II**

**Mejor que en los viejos tiempos**

Comencé a observarlo. Sus manos lánguidas y blancas se comunicaban pausadamente y sus ojos de miel titilaban emocionados. Sonreía desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el fondo de su alma. Podía reconocer cuando le gustaba a un hombre. Y yo le atraía. La tradición de infancia y adolescencia se sostenía en el tiempo, aún podía dominarlo con mi sola presencia.

Me deseaba y yo a él. Sin embargo, había una atracción por sobre lo normal. Una emoción adictiva que se formaba lentamente dentro de mí. Amaba ser su centro de atención. Era fabulosamente hermoso, pero más allá de lo que yo sintiese por él, me gustaba la forma en que me miraba, en que me deseaba. Yo era su trofeo y lo mejor, él pensaba que estaba ad portas de alcanzarlo, cuando en realidad, estaba a años luz.

Observé mi reflejo en la ventana a mi costado, a un par de mesas de distancia. Me agradaba bastante lo que veía. Mi cabello, largo y ondulado, caí en cascada sobre mi espalda, demarcando mi figura y volviéndola muy sensual. Deslumbraba mi cuello largo y la curva casi perfecta de mi nariz respingada. Incluso mi mandíbula se veía bien, muy femenina. Él me contemplaba con delicia y yo también, a mí misma.

Nunca antes había puesto tanta atención en mí: mis emociones, mi cuerpo, mis deseos. De ahora en adelante me validaría, yo estaría por encima de los "otros" y no al revés. Quería saber qué era lo que veía en mí el resto. Sentía curiosidad del porqué les resultaba atractiva. Cogí la copa de vino blanco y la envolví entre mis manos de uñas rojas, deleitándome de la visión que ofrecían mis dedos acariciando el cristal. Me estaba convirtiendo en una narcisista.

Me concentré en su boca. Sus dientes perfectos y blancos que sonreían, como esculpidos en mármol. En medio de sus delineados labios rojos, cuando se separaban, dejaban al descubierto su lengua rosada y húmeda, sutilmente brillante: un molusco humano y atrozmente delicioso. Incluso sus encías pálidas hacían deseable su boca. Quise besarlo, deseé abalanzarme sobre él y extasiarme de la dulzura de su esencia. Mientras Edward, completamente ignorante de mis pensamientos, sonreía con naturalidad. Era bello y cautivador.

Calló y ni siquiera lo noté. En verdad no estaba tomando mucho en cuenta su historia. Platicaba sobre el trabajo y sus turnos agotadores. Mi mente buceaba en sus ojos ambarinos, enmarcados en pestañas castañas claras que se curvaban hacia arriba sobre sus cejas espesas del mismo tono. Tenía la nariz recta y delgada. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus rasgos finos era tremendamente masculino, de mandíbula cuadrada y mirada seductora. Además de un tono de voz grave, pero juvenil.

Se me comenzó a acelerar el corazón, pero las maripositas en la barriga no llegaron. Después de Alex era muy difícil conseguir que alguien me alertara todos los sentidos. Mi ex novio se encargó de matar la fantasía de él y todos los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero Edward me atraía, existía una química potente entre nosotros, lo sentía.

Coloqué la tercera copa sobre la mesa, pero no reparé en que la zona era irregular. Se tendió a volcar, pero Edward y sus reflejos rápidos la cogieron de inmediato. Los míos, algo más lentos, tardaron en tomarla y mis yemas sólo llegaron a tocar los nudillos rosados de sus dedos de pianista. Tenía la piel suave y, en cuanto hicimos contacto, su mirada se posó en la mía. Extendió una sonrisa sincera y la miel en sus ojos pareció licuarse.

—Disculpa —musité de inmediato.

—No importa —respondió e inconscientemente se lamió los labios rojos como el carmesí.

Quise morderlos, apoderarme de la deliciosa sensación que prometía la carne de su boca sensual. Mantuvimos contacto visual, pero acabó cuando el camarero llegó con su segundo trago.

—Y, ¿cómo va el periódico?

—Bastante bien —rio—. La paga no es muy buena, pero al menos hago lo que me gusta.

—Eso es fantástico. Yo aún no he concluido mis estudios y créeme, es algo que me pesa día a día.

—Si no es mucha indiscreción porqué no los terminaste…

La sola idea de recordar los motivos me provocaba una ola de rabia que se proyectaba de inmediato en mis ojos. Mi padre se había farreado todos nuestros ahorros en el juego y mi mamá carecía de auto-valencia, lo que nos dejó a mí y mi hermano en el completo desconcierto cuando Charlie se fue. Una historia de mierda a decir verdad.

—Problemas familiares. Eso es todo. Espero retomarlos pronto —reí nada convencida.

Sus ojos se llenaron de comprensión.

—No quieres hablar del tema. Está bien —se irguió y le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

Un silencio incómodo de interpuso entre ambos.

—El trabajo de periodista es muy sacrificado, pero dudo que exista una profesión más gratificante —arguyó con ojos de enamorado. Y lo estaba, de su profesión.

— ¡Maravilloso! —agregué.

— ¿Y qué tienes planificado hacer?

Cogió el vaso y comenzó a darle vueltas en medio de sus dedos blancos y elegantes. Sonrió vagamente y me miró, como si estuviese avergonzado, porque las mejillas se le colocaron rojas.

—Estoy haciendo un curso de corresponsal de guerra. Me encantaría cubrir Medio Oriente.

— ¿Estás de broma? —exclamé sorprendida—. ¿Quieres convertirte un Ryszard Kapuscinski del siglo XXI?

Con un vaivén de derecha a izquierda me dejó claro que hablaba muy en serio.

—Pero ¿por qué?, ¿eres adicto a la adrenalina o algo así? Si ese es el problema puedes visitar un parque de juegos —musité en tono de broma.

Soltó una sonora carcajada.

—No me preguntes porqué, pero me apasiona el mundo árabe… y qué mejor manera de conocerlos que cubriendo sus conflictos.

— ¿Y el riesgo?

Se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y bufó.

— ¡Uf! Sí, no es nada despreciable, pero creo que es una experiencia de vida que no puedes zafar. Y si existe la posibilidad de tomarla ¡bienvenida! —señaló, levantando su vaso para un brindis.

Repetí su movimiento con mi copa y choqué su vaso. Brindamos, aunque no sabía bien la razón. Sostuvimos la mirada con tal intensidad que tuve que desviarla para no sentirme cohibida, ¡demonios! Eso significaba que, aunque se tratara de un segundo, ejerció un efecto espontáneo que me colocó en desventaja.

— ¿Y qué dicen tus padres? —pregunté en tono curioso, dudaba que su postura fuese indiferente.

Elevó ambas cejas y se cargó en el respaldo de la silla, mientras jugaba con el vaso en medio de sus dedos y observaba el líquido oscuro, como si allí encontrara la respuesta a al esencia de la vida.

—Mi madre se colocó como loca e intentó obligarme a desistir.

Negó con un vaivén de cabeza confuso y volvió a fijarse en mí.

—Le dije que bueno, sólo se enterará de la verdad cuando me envíen a algún destino de esos…

—Querrá matarte —le aseguré.

Extendió una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos se le iluminaron.

—A veces las madres no te dejan otra opción —musitó en tono divertido.

Y estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

— ¿Y tu padre? —insistí.

—Bueno… él se puso del lado de mi mamá, como era de esperar. Pero después hablamos solos y llegamos a un acuerdo: en cuanto supiera de un destino que significara cubrir una guerra, tenía que avisarle mi madre.

—Es lo más justo, ¿no lo crees?

Me correspondió con una media sonrisa y levantó la mano para pedir otro vaso de ron.

— ¿Quieres algo más?

Lo pensé bien, porque después de todo ya había demasiado alcohol circulando por mis venas, pero acepté.

—Claro. Otra igual.

Terminamos medios ebrios y la brisa tibia nos pegó como un sopló de frescura sobre los rostros cuando abandonamos el "café". Entre recuerdos del pasado y ya bastante más en sintonía, se paró debajo del semáforo en verde y dejó de hablar. Estaba dudando de lo que decía, por lo que continué yo.

— ¿Vives cerca?

—A un par de cuadras —sonrió aliviado.

—Tengo una botella de vino bien refrigerada, por si me quieres acompañar.

Esbocé una media sonrisa y asentí. Por supuesto, era la propuesta que esperé toda la velada. La luz del semáforo se puso en verde y me dispuse a caminar. Di un paso sobre la avenida y al concretar el segundo, noté que Edward seguía en la vereda. Me contemplaba perplejo.

—Vamos —le indiqué moviendo mi mano de adelante hacia atrás.

Dudó un segundo y luego extendió una sonrisa radiante que le iluminó los ojos. Me alcanzó con apenas una zancada de sus largas piernas atléticas. Caminamos al unísono sin decirnos nada hasta llegar a la puerta de su edificio.

Era un departamento antiguo refaccionado de tipo europeo, ubicado en el cuarto piso, sin ascensor. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su casaca de cuero y un poco torpe la introdujo sobre la cerradura. Empujó y nada. Negó con la cabeza, riendo avergonzado.

— ¿Estás seguro que éste es tu apartamento? —sugerí para romper la tensión.

—Lo era, hasta antes de reunirnos —esbozó otra risita nerviosa y lo siguió intentando.

Junté el entrecejo y al ver cómo luchaba con abrir la puerta, asumí que quizá estaba al revés. Hice un gesto técnico con la mano y la boca, para indicarle mi apreciación. Me miró, aún más abochornado, por sobre sus cejas castañas, quitó la llave, la giró y la volvió a introducir. ¡Bingo! La puerta se abrió sin más forcejeo innecesario. Ahora su piel había adquirido la tonalidad de un tomate maduro.

—Es primera vez que me pasa —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Incliné el rostro y torcí la boca en una mueca que le demostraba mis serías dudas al respecto.

— ¡En serio! —soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Hace mucho que vives aquí? —pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

—Seis meses. Más o menos.

Se giró hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera. Aproveché ese momento y eché un vistazo a su living. Estaba algo desordenado y el pared lateral había una docena de cubículos de madera y dentro de ellos cientos de libros, de todos tamaños, colores y diseños. Encima de la mesa de centro había más, arrumbados uno sobre otros y en el sofá central un par, donde se evidenciaba claramente que eran los escogido del momento, porque estaban con las separadores de páginas a la vista. En una mesita lateral había un par de envases vacíos de cerveza individual y una taza de café a medio beber.

Era un sitio acogedor, con piso de parqué y uno que otro cuadro de diseño vanguardista, que daban vida a las paredes blancas.

—Lindos cuadros.

—Gracias —dijo desde la cocina—. Me los regaló mi madre.

Se oía como abría y cerraba las puertas de los muebles de cocina. Luego, corrió el agua de la llave del lavaplatos. De seguro no tenía un par de copas limpias y la estaba enjuagando rápidamente. Y acerté. Volvió con un par de copas en la mano derecha, a medio secar, con un poco de pelusas de un paño viejo y en la izquierda traía la botella de vino. Me acerqué a ayudarlo. Caminó hacia la izquierda donde tenía ubicado una mesa de vidrio con cuatro sillas. Encima de ésta, había un atlas y un par de mapas a medio colorear, con lápices de palo. Los corrió hacia un lado y dejó las copas. Lo observé extrañada.

— ¿Estrategias militares? —pregunté irónica.

Soltó una risita, en tanto descorchaba la botella con cierta expertiz. El salió intacto desde el estrecho cuello de botella.

—Algo así… geografía básica. —Vació el líquido amarillento pálido en una de las copas—. Ya sabes... corresponsal de guerra. Al menos tengo que saber dónde quiero ir.

— ¡Ah, muy bien! Sintiéndome una ignorante —reí.

Rellenó la segunda copa y me pasó una.

— ¡Salud! —Añadió—. Por el rencuentro.

— ¡Salud! —respondí con una sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sino unos cuantos años de mal sexo.

Le di el primer sorbo al vino —que a esas alturas era como beber agua, pero un poco más ácida— y me fijé que tanto el living como el comedor tenían unos hermosos ventanales, con puertecitas de cuadros de madera color blanco, que daban hacia el Parque Central. Se notaban los árboles lúgubres, bañados por las luces mortecinas de los faroles clásicos. El Museo de Bellas Artes, un par de pistas y al fondo, un sinnúmero de cafés y bar de estilo.

—Me encantó tu apartamento.

—Es cómodo y práctico —añadió.

Nos quedamos junto a la ventana, observando la pequeña vida a nuestros pies. Cientos de jóvenes, y no tanto, artistas, gente, naturaleza e incluso un par de perros vagos. Tuve que preguntarle por su actitud al no querer cruzar la calle.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste en la calzada cuando veníamos para acá?

Esbozó una risita y las mejillas se le volvieron a poner coloradas. Sentía vergüenza, ¿eso le provocaba yo? ¿Tan tímido era que ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces se colocó de tono fucsia?

— ¿La verdad? —aseguró con los ojos iluminados.

—Claro —agregué divertida.

—No podía creer que tuviese una cita con la popular "Bella Swan" —musitó entre risas.

¡Ajá!, efectivamente se sentía un bendecido por estar conmigo, ¡fabuloso! No podía mostrar que estaba tan pagada de mí misma con aquella respuesta. Reí.

—Ya no tengo mucho de popular.

Esa aseveración era cierta.

—Bueno, quizá no como cuando éramos niños, pero sin duda en la secundaria jamás hubieses salido conmigo —espetó.

— ¿Cómo sabes? —mentí.

Edward alzó las cejas como para que lo contrariara.

— ¿O acaso lo hubieses hecho? —torció la boca en un gesto increpador.

No venía al caso mentir, eso ya era pasado.

—Probablemente, no —reí—. Siempre tuve "amigos" mayores, al menos en dos o tres años.

— ¡Una lástima! —balbuceó—. Durante toda la secundaria quise invitarte a salir —susurró.

Dejó su copa sobre la mesa y luego, cogió la mía para hacer lo mismo. Sus ojos ambarinos, derramaban fuego ardiente. La piel se me erizó sólo con la forma en que me observaba. Había tanto deseo, ambición y tal vez, un poco de triunfo en ellos.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y me los separó con dos toques sutiles, tiernos y enérgicos al mismo tiempo. Sus brazos pasaron por detrás de mi espalda y me aferró a su cuerpo. Respondí a sus caricias, pasando mis manos por encima de su cuello níveo, acariciándole el hermoso cabello cobrizo y casual.

Su lengua se dio paso con delicadeza hasta encontrar la mía. Era un beso tibio, joven, incitante y prometedor. El ritmo de su boca era un tanto ansioso, pero el alcohol la había mitigado en cierto sentido. Solo continuó mirándome. Posó sus manos sobre mi quijada y volvió a besarme. Esta vez con más necesidad, más lujuria y deseo.

Sus manos descendieron por la curva de mi cintura hasta acariciar la parte externa de mis glúteos. Y a medida que recorría mi cuerpo, me besaba con más fuerza. Su deliciosa y húmeda boca se instaló bajo el lóbulo de mi oreja y comenzó a succionar y morder, sutil y eficazmente. Miles de cosquilleos se expandieron desde esa zona, por hombros, vientre hasta explotar en mis entrañas. Le acaricié el cabello y ahora fui yo quien lo besó en el cuello. Él soltó un gemido triunfal y excitante. Volvió a besarme y me cogió por debajo de los glúteos para que me acomodara en sus caderas.

Con su ayuda, lo rodeé a la altura de sus caderas con mis piernas. Mientras me sostenía con fuerza imperiosa y me transportaba por la sala hasta su sofá principal, bastante blando y amplio. Me depositó boca arriba y sus manos se fueron al borde de mi top, pasando sus dedos hábiles por debajo, dejando mi piel libre al directo contacto con sus manos.

De pronto brotó una risita de su rostro, muy sexi, pero a la vez bastante misteriosa. Se apoyó sobre sus palmas, ambas a cada costado de mis hombros. Le seguí el juego y sonreí también. Comencé a desabotonar su camisa a cuadros, dejándole la piel blanca con vellos rubios, al descubierto. Era hermoso y muy, muy fibroso.

— ¿Vas al gimnasio? —pregunté curiosa, fruto también de las copas demás.

—Tres a cuatro veces por semana —señaló e inclinó sus brazos para besarme.

— ¡Uau! ¿Y esos son los resultados? ¡Debes darme la receta! —exclamé.

—No necesitas nada más… eres —miró el techo y extendió sus labios— ¡perfecta!

Claro que no, pero ¿cómo se notaba que estaba ebrio y no me había visto desnuda por completo aún! Quizá se llevaría tremenda desilusión.

— ¿Algún problema? —preguntó intrigado.

—No, ninguno… —susurré y le pasé la camisa por los hombros para deshacerme de ella.

Los jeans se le afirmaban sobre las caderas, incluso después de quitarle el cinturón. Caían de manera holgada sobre el borde de sus caderas bien definidas, como si hubiese sido esculpido por parte. Nada mal. Suspiré, ¡Vaya espectáculo!

Me besó en los hombros y enrolló mi top para quitármelo, mientras mordisqueaba y lamía cada centímetro de mi piel, hasta enredarse en mi corpiño. Arqueé la espalda y le facilité el trabajo para desabrocharlo. Ya más holgado, un tirante cedió y él lo mordió en medio de su sabrosa boca roja y lo arrastró hasta un poco antes del antebrazo. La tela cedió por completo y sus manos pasaron por debajo de una de las copas, pellizcando un poco mi pezón rosado que, a esas alturas, se erizó tanto que resultaba vergonzoso. Repitió su movimiento con el otro pecho, pero siguió su caricia posando sus labios sobre ellos. Descendió por el centro de mi vientre hasta el ombligo, mientras una de sus manos se desvió hacia el interior de mis muslos. Sus yemas, daban leves y sensuales apretoncitos que me colocaban a mil, pero fue diez veces más intenso cuando apoyó la base de la palma de su mano contra mi monte de venus. ¡Cómo cambió el chico deslavado de la secundaria! ¿Cuántas sorpresas más guardaría?

Le cogí el cabello y se alboroté aún más. Sus caricias comenzaban a causar estragos en mis nervios y comencé a mover mis caderas para encontrarme con él. La intensidad se incrementó más y más, hasta abandonarme al placer máximo. Jadeé casi perdiendo el conocimiento, sólo con la idea de que esto recién comenzaba.

En medio de mi viaje extrasensorial lo vi sonreír satisfecho, pero su alegría se vio nublada por una voz femenina que irrumpió de pronto y se oí furiosa.

—Edward, ¡Qué mierda significa esto! —exclamó la voz cargada de rencor.

Recién alcanzaba a sopesar la realidad, pero como un balde de agua fría, noté que la función había terminado. Una verdadera lástima a decir verdad.

_**¿Les gustó?**_

_**¡Besos inmensos!**_

_**Karen**_


	3. Peca Curiosa

Mis queridas niñas, ¡he vuelto! Después de tanto tiempo… ¡Gracias por la paciencia! Y, aunque es un capítulo exprés, está escrito con mucho cariño.

Y a mi súper, Jo que beteó mi capítulo ¡Gracias, una vez más!

Un beso gigante y ¡Feliz 2013!

Capítulo beteado por Jocelynne Ulloa, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Capítulo 3**

**Peca—curiosa**

La chica era menuda, cabello erizado y rasgos finos. Su rostro pálido parecía cincelado por un artista que arma muñecas de porcelana para colección. Esos profundos ojos marrones armaron una circunferencia del tamaño de una moneda. Los labios rellenos con un tinte cereza dejaron entrever las paletas de sus dientes de mármol. Solo un par de segundos después reconocí a la hermana de Edward, dos años menor que nosotros. La última vez que la había visto no superaba los quince y ahora estaba convertida en toda una señorita.

—¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó con un tono de molestia en la voz.

Pasó por enfrente de nosotros, con un par de bolsas de las más costosas tiendas de diseño, y siguió su camino hacia su dormitorio, sin mirarme.

El rostro me ardía por la vergüenza y sentí que me pondría a hablar incoherencias. Lo mejor sería partir de inmediato. Una lástima, a decir verdad, porque dejaríamos la cita a medias y eso me frustraba bastante. Pero no había opción, no quería que Alice, su hermana, me divisara nuevamente al cruzar por la sala una vez más.

—¡Edward! —lo llamó, con un dejo de irritación al decir su nombre. Claramente no estaba a gusto conmigo en su hogar.

Era el momento preciso para escapar. Me ajusté los pantalones, sacudí mi top para que cayera de un modo adecuado, tomé mi cartera y le sonreí con una disculpa a mi cita casual.

—Lo siento —añadió con el rostro desfigurado por la incomodidad—. Pensé que Alice llegaría más tarde—. Mordió su labio inferior de un modo increíblemente sensual—. Se había ido a una compra nocturna… —insistió mientras me "acompañaba" a la entrada—, pero la gimnasia consumista es solo hasta media noche… —Se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, no te preocupes —sonreí con un incendio en la cara. Lo besé fugazmente en la mejilla, mientras él se mantenía estoico como estatua frente al umbral de la puerta.

El antiguo hall de acceso al piso de departamentos, con muros pálidos sobre mármol blanco invierno en el mismo tono, me provocó un profundo sentimiento de soledad. Mi ego quedó varios metros bajo tierra. Me acababan de dar una patada en el trasero, colocándome de patitas en la calle. Inspiré profundo con la autoestima hecha añicos y comencé a bajar las escaleras, repitiendo la escena de ambos una y otra vez, pero tan solo en el momento en que nos vio su hermana.

¿Qué imagen se habría llevado ella de mí? ¿Me reconocería? Y Edward… ¿Sintió vergüenza de estar conmigo? Intenté colocarme en el lugar de Alice: su hermano jugueteando con una desconocida ad portas de llegar al orgasmo. ¿Cuál fue la imagen exacta que vio cuando abrió la puerta? Probablemente nada agradable para sus ojos de hermana.

Bajé las escaleras, empujé la opulenta mampara de vidrio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré de bruces en la calle. Sola y sintiéndome sucia como una cualquiera. El viento tenue, casi primaveral, me refrescó el cuerpo y la mente. Caminé un par de cuadras para no tener que coger el taxi justo bajo el edificio, arriesgándome que alguno de los Cullen me viera actuar de manera torpe a raíz de mis nervios. Continué mi camino y en la esquina me topé con una chica de escote pronunciado y pechos voluptuosos, pollera tan corta que casi se veía su derriere y unos tacones de veinte centímetros, terraplén incluido.

Mi mente divagaba entre la culpa y la vergüenza hasta que una desastrosa imagen se me vino a la mente. Quise que la tierra me tragara allí mismo. El fantasma de una noche oscura, adolescente, con ingesta descontrolada de alcohol, y una carga importante de hormonas femeninas me remontaron en un racconto fugaz: el baño de una habitación matrimonial y mis inolvidables diecisiete. Curiosidad, Alice Cullen y yo.

El ambiente húmedo y el exceso de cerveza navegando en un torrente sanguíneo de un liviano cuerpo de cincuenta kilos, me hacían sentir en otra dimensión. Una sensación similar a participar, de manera consciente, en mi propio sueño irreal. Mi vejiga explotaría de un momento a otro y en el dormitorio principal, casi completamente a oscuras, se vislumbraba un interruptor que, a su vez, anunciaba la gloria de un baño. Di pequeños y sofocados pasos hacia la puerta, pero al momento de cerrarla una chica forcejeó sutilmente para que la dejara entrar.

—¿Te molesta si "hago" en la tina? —agregó sin mucha vergüenza, pero al parecer su urgencia era mayor en la mía.

Aunque quisiera no podía ser tan bondadosa para cederle mi lugar en ese instante. Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome incómoda a pesar de las cervezas de más y Alice hizo lo suyo frente mío. Tiré la cadena y ella dio el agua de la regadera.

—¿Acostumbras a ocupar la tina de váter? —sonreí ya más relajada, mientras subía el cierre de mis jeans ajustados.

Alice soltó una carcajada y limpió bien la tina.

—Solo cuando éramos niños. En nuestro piso de la casa sólo teníamos un baño y a veces estaba ocupado —soltó una carcajada.

No sé cómo sucedió, pero su risa me hizo un clic extraño. Ese inocente sonido se volvió atractivo, pero sensual. Me enjuagué las manos y ella se colocó pegada, a un lado de mi cadera, para hacer lo mismo. Probablemente con total ingenuidad, hasta que mi mente curiosa observó sus labios rojos naturales. ¿Qué sabor tendrían? ¿Qué sensación tendrían los hombres al besarme?

Sin quererlo, Alice se lamió los labios y su lengua pequeña y húmeda llamó aún más mi atención. Noté que tenía un piercing de bola en medio. El alcohol se me fue a la cabeza y me quedé observándola sin pudor. Quedó pasmada, pero no huyó. Por el contrario, se giró de frente a mí. De pronto quería saber qué tan suave era aquella piel de porcelana. Levanté una de mis manos y le acaricié la mejilla con el dorso, para luego bajar hacia sus labios y sentir los pliegues de su piel en la comisura de su boca. Era suave, delicada y sutil.

Alice no respondió, pero tampoco se fue. No parecía asustada, pero yo si lo estaba de mí misma, aunque la curiosidad fue más poderosa. Descendí por su mentón, del ancho de dos dedos míos, hasta alcanzar su cuello, la clavícula y uno de sus diminutos pechos. Eran redondos, firmes y pequeños, casi soberbios. Mis dedos continuaron su camino en picada hasta el borde de su pequeño top. Volví hacia sus pequeñas montañas y las acaricié, piel con piel. Sus ojos marrones claros estaban expectantes y poseídos de fuego, pero hasta ese momento se había quedado paralizada. En un principio me detuvo, pero su siguiente movimiento fue inesperado. Tomó mis manos y las posó sobre sus caderas, mientras atrapaba mi rostro y enfrentaba sus labios a los míos.

Su labio inferior rozó el mío, revolucionándome las hormonas púberes. Me dejé llevar, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Respondí a su contacto y mi sangre comenzó a hervir, primero en un gorgoteo lento, para circular cada vez con mayor rapidez.

Metí mi lengua en su boca hasta encontrarme con la punta de la suya. Sentí una agradable presión de una de sus manos contra mis pechos y su respiración tibia se volvió más dificultosa. Abrió más la boca, dándome paso hacia donde estaba su piercing que masajeó mi lengua de una manera extraña, pero agradable. Mis manos se fueron hacia el borde de su pantalón que aún no había ajustado del todo e introduje mis dedos por sus pequeños y firmes glúteos. En respuesta recibí un beso más apasionado y dulce. Disfruté de la sensación de probar una saliva más líquida, casi frutal, como si lamiera un caramelo. Bajé hacia su cuello delgado y níveo hasta la base de su escote.

Y la puerta rebotó.

—¡Abran la puerta! Estoy que me "hago" aquí mismo —resonó una voz chillona. Era Jess, una de mis compañeras de colegio.

Nos separamos. Di el agua del grifo para despistar y Alice me concedió una profunda mirada de complicidad antes de abrir.

Y nunca más la vi, hasta hoy. Y nunca más recordé esa bochornosa situación… hasta ahora.

Me sentí doblemente culpable. El asunto se pondría color de hormiga si Edward se enteraba de que alguna vez de que casi me había "violado" a su hermana pequeña. La misma con la que hoy compartía departamento y nos había pillado medio desnudos, disfrutando de un orgasmo fallido.

Oí que mi celular vibró en la cartera. Hurgueteé en él mientras caminaba con la culpa golpeando con fuerza, una y otra vez, en mi mente: ¿y si Edward se enteraba?

Luché contra ese sentimiento, consolándome con la simple y poco convincente frase: "después de todo esta cita era debut y despedida". Sin embargo, algo en mi interior se resistía a la idea de no verlo más. Después de todo, igual que su hermana hace varios años atrás, en tan sólo unos minutos había despertado mi curiosidad y una deliciosa complicidad pasional, alcanzando límites insospechados que ni yo misma conocía.

Vibró mi móvil, pero no alcancé a contestar. Busqué de inmediato la llamada perdida. Era él. Dudé en contestar, pero antes de que me decidiera llegó un WhatApp.

"_Espero que nos veamos pronto. Disculpa por lo de esta noche. Besos"._

Ahora sí debía responder, pero el veintiúnico taxi que ocupó la calle, me obligó a postergarlo.

—A la calle Angamos con Lira –indiqué al chofer.

Presionó el botón del taxímetro y comenzó la marcha. Bajé el vidrio y me alegré por el aire fresco. Mi cabeza daba vueltas una, otra y otra vez con la imagen de ambos sobre su reconfortante sofá. ¡Uf! Realmente esta chica nos había arruinado la noche. Una que pintaba para ser una fantástica velada, ¡con sexo de lujo incluido! Algo que me hacía demasiada falta este último tiempo. Hasta mi piel y cabello estaban opacos.

¡Uyyyy, qué frustrante! Pero… ¡Qué diantres! Sería para otra vez.

De refilón noté que me reflejaba en el vidrio de la ventana opuesta del coche. Me coloqué de medio lado para observarme mejor. Crucé las piernas de modo que se vieran deliciosamente sensuales. Me gustaba lo que veía en la ventana opuesta: una chica linda y muy sensual.

Mi optimismo decayó de sopetón, a quién engañaba, esta noche me sentía un bodrio.


End file.
